


Vows

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve has Tony right where he wants him.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Here's your angsty treat, navaan!
> 
> Potential consent issues due to Hydra Cap.

Tony’s the most beautiful Steve’s ever seen him, and he knows he’ll be prettier still when he hears the truth.

“In sickness and in health, until death do us part,” Tony says, finishing his vows, and Steve holds his hands and recites the words back.

It’s all he’s ever wanted.

Later, finally alone, Steve kisses Tony sweetly and sees the love reflected in his eyes.

“Hail Hydra,” he whispers against Tony’s lips, and sees his face _crumble_. “For better or for worse, right?” he mocks when Tony tries to shove him away.

He was right: a broken Tony is exquisite.


End file.
